


Simple Comforts

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Trans Female Character, although asuka's harder at the minute If You Know What I Mean, rokka tries her hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Asuka and Rokka are two goofballs in love
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh really nervous about this one... hope i did a good job!

" _ Mmh-! _ "

Rokka giggled at Asuka's sudden outburst, thumb dancing around her nipple as though hoping for a repeat, legs straddling her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Looks like they're coming along nicely, Asuka-chan~"

" _ Ehh… _ there's barely anything there, Rokka…" Asuka's face was turned away, but Rokka could still see how flushed she was.

"Maybe not much  _ visible _ , but you're so much more sensitive now…" She kissed Asuka's nipple gently, prompting another little moan.

"That's… actually true, huh…" Asuka breathed, touching her chest with a nervous hand, one of Rokka's quickly joining with it. "I'm actually growing boobs…" She laughed suddenly, a rare, unbidden, joyous burst of giddy euphoria. "Sorry, this is stupid…"

"It's not stupid!" Rokka immediately interjected. "I love seeing you be happy about things like this. I love watching you grow every day, and I love seeing you let yourself love yourself, because you deserve to be loved, and I…" She suddenly hugged Asuka tightly. "I love you, Asuka-chan. I love you so much."

She felt Asuka's hand on her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. She kissed her, deeply, passionately, and Rokka let out a soft moan at the knowledge she, too, was loved - although Asuka still said it out loud, just in case. She never was one for ambiguity.

Asuka rested her chin atop her head, holding her close. They remained like that for a while, content in each other's embrace.

"...You like watching me grow, huh?" Asuka smirked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just… kind of a funny thing to say immediately after talking about my boobs."

"Wha-  _ hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _ " Rokka squealed, instantly bright red. "I- I didn't mean it like that, Asuka-chan! I meant in the sense of, like, personal growth as you become more- I mean, as you allow yourself to- n- not that I don't like seeing you grow literally as well! Ah, I mean! Because your breast development helps with your dysphoria and makes you feel more comfortable with your body! Not- not because I'm excited to get to play with your boobs, or anything like tha- I mean-  _ hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! _ " Her flustered rambling was in no way helped by Asuka's constant chuckling the whole way through.

"Babe, it's fine. I know what you meant, I was- it was a joke. I was joking." She kissed the top of her head. "And I'm excited for you to get to play with my boobs, too."

" _ Hmmmmm _ ." Rokka pouted. She shifted in Asuka's lap. "Well, I mean… it's not like that's the only part of you that's been growing…"

"Wha-!?" Asuka's turn to go red. Rokka smirked, pressed her new advantage.

"I thought HRT was supposed to decrease your libido, Asuka-chan~"

"I- it does! Normally, but… that's not fair! You're straddling me, and talking about playing with my boobs- talking about, you _ were _ playing with my boobs! And- and, I mean, you are really pretty, and…"

" _ And _ , Asuka-chan…?" She leaned in closer to the taller girl, forcing her to lean back until eventually she wasn't leaning at all, just lying on the bed with Rokka on top of her.

"And, I, er." She gulped. "I wanna have sex with you." she said quickly.

" _ Hmm. _ " Rokka smirked, enjoying seeing Asuka flustered underneath her as much as ever. "Say please."

"Please…" Asuka said immediately.

Rokka hummed appreciatively, slid away from Asuka, off the edge of the bed, grabbed the hem of her boxers as she kneeled on the floor. Asuka obligingly raised her hips, allowing Rokka to remove her underwear and expose her dick.

"Asuka-chan looks excited~" Rokka giggled, playfully running a skilled hand along her girlfriend's erect cock.

"Rokka…" Asuka whined, already squirming at her touch.

"So how does Asuka-chan want it tonight? Like this-" she jerked her with her hand again, prompting a sharp intake of breath, "or…" she removed her hand and brought her face close, "...like this?" She licked her tongue along the length of Asuka's shaft before popping her mouth around her tip.

" _ Ahhh! _ " Asuka moaned loudly. "Like that, Rokka… please…"

"Well, since you asked nicely…" She brushed her tongue lightly against Asuka's tip. " _ Itadakimasu~ _ "

Asuka's cock filled her mouth, lustful groans meeting her ears as her lips and tongue danced around her. Asuka had gotten a lot louder lately, and Rokka certainly couldn't complain, the uninhibited moans and cries of her girlfriend encouraging and arousing. She rubbed her thighs together as she worked her mouth up and down Asuka's dick -  _ god _ she was wet. For a second, she almost regretted not offering her pussy as a third option, but a breathy cry of " _ Rokkaaa~! _ " quickly reassured her that she'd had the right idea.

Every sound Asuka made was a symphony to Rokka, expressing everything about their love in a language only they would ever hear, let alone understand. Their rhythm was by now familiar, but still no less exciting, and Rokka could tell Asuka was approaching her crescendo. She moved up, focusing on the tip of her cock, ears filled with blissful cries as she brought Asuka closer,  _ closer _ -

" _ AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHH--! _ " A deep, gratifying moan tore itself from Asuka's mouth as she came, reaching into the core of Rokka's being and threatening to bring her undone. She wasn't finished, though - she continued to gently lick at Asuka's shaft for a moment longer, helping her to ride out her orgasm in a way she was still coming to grips with.

"That… feels better… every time…" Asuka breathed as Rokka climbed back onto the bed, lying down alongside her.

"Oh! I read about this! The changing hormone balance of your body affects-"

"Babe, babe, I know." Asuka laughed, clapping her on the shoulder. "Trust me, I've done the research." She sat up, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a tissue. "Besides, I think you can afford to take some of the credit…"

Rokka blushed, and Asuka ruffled her hair affectionately.

" _ Hmm. _ " Asuka hummed.

"Asuka-chan? Is something wrong?" Rokka asked, sitting up.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just-" she hoisted herself up off the bed, sitting herself on the floor between Rokka's legs.

*A- Asuka-chan!?"

Asuka ran a finger along Rokka's damp boyshorts, stroking her entrance through the fabric, before hooking her hand over the hem and pulling them down.

"-I was wondering if I could return the favour?"

Rokka bit her lip, looking down at Asuka's face between her legs. She was soaking wet. The taste of Asuka's cum still lingered on her tongue…

She smiled.

"Say please."

**Author's Note:**

> there really just isn't a good term for sucking dick is there


End file.
